


Silk

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Wade, LMAO, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, it's just...really gay you know, loving peter, or at least thats what i had in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: It was the softness.It was the softness that was driving him insane.





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month y'all  
> ...i leave me a fucking comment i am very lonely

It was the softness.  
The softness of the blindfold over his eyes,of the matress under his bare back, of the lips kissing and sucking and biting at his neck, of the fingers curled around his dick.  
It was the softness that was driving him insane.  
Wade let out a soft wimper and tugged at his suspended wrists. Unable to move, exposed, shivering under the touch.  
"Shhh." a voice so soft, so sweet and tender Wade almost choked.  
"You're doing so good, so good for me, Wade." Peter said leaving his lover breathless and speachless.  
As if speach was even a possibility at this point. For the first time in years Deadpool was not able to think of a word to say, but that didn't mean he was silent, not at all, with all the moans and harsh breath slipping its way out of his mouth.  
Peter traced his lips with his fingers and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
"So good for me Wade, so beautiful."  
Words so soft, falling on Wade's skin like silk.  
"Peter...Peter, please..." He let out, hips thrusting up. He was so close and he just couldn't stand this kind of delicacy anymore.  
“It's okay baby, you can come anytime you want now.” He felt hot breath on his neck. “I love you so much Wade, you don't even know yet.”  
That was it. Those two words were enough for Wade's head to explode. He jerked his hips forward for the last time, his toes curled, lips parted and he came, white flashes behined his closed eyes.  
After what felt like hours the blindfold was lifted off and Peter's face was in Wade's vision again. He was licking the cum off his fingers, smiling like the devil.  
“You were amazing Wade” he said, nuzzling against his neck, undoing the web knots on his lover's wrists.  
“Agree to disagree baby boy.” As soon as his wrists were free Wade wrapped his arms around Peter.  
“None of that. I'm gonna love the fuck out of you until you love yourself as much as I love you.” Peter chuckled, placing soft kisses on Wade's jaw.  
“I'm the luckiest man on earth, then.”


End file.
